liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bill of Rights, United States 1793
The United States Bill of Rights is the first ten amendments to the US Constitution. It was proposed in 1789 to address some of the concerns articulated by the anti-federalists during the bitter fight for State's ratification of the Constitution of the United States of America. Originally written by Congressman James Madison of Virginia,. It was ratified in 1793 by the Founding Fathers of the United States. Makeup It is made up of ten amendments: # Freedom of speech, religion, press, assembly, and petition. # Right to bear arms # No forceful quartering of soldiers # No unreasonable or unlawful searches and seizures # Due process; self-incrimination # Rights of the accused # Trial by jury # Excessive bails, fines; cruel and unusual punishment (it's pretty obvious that the death penalty is a violation of this) # Rights not listed retained by the people # Powers reserved to the states and people History Addition of a Bill of Rights to the US Constitution was strongly supported by three delegates to the Constitutional Convention. These three men refused to sign the Constitution without a Bill of Rights, and led the opposition to ratification in the State Legislatures. These men, principal among them George Mason, would be known as Anti-Federalists for their opposition to what they saw as excessive Federalization of State powers and individual rights. Anti-Federalist opponents were able to extract the promise of a Bill of Rights as condition for ratification. In the first session of Congress, James Madison compiled a list from the State Conventions and submitted 12 of these to Congress, who approved submission of the proposals to the States. 10 of these Amendments were adopted in 1793, and became collectively known as the Bill of Rights. They are heavily influenced by the earlier English Bill of Rights 1689, the Liberalism of Whigs, the Declaration of Independence and the Virginia Declaration of Rights. Violations Too many to count. Revised too: Notable Violations A recent case of these violations of the Bill of Rights occurred in 2001 with the USA PATRIOT Act. This violated the First, Fourth and Tenth Amendment. This has been expanded under the NSA's PRISM program. Actually, the foremost of these violations occurred over 200 years ago with the Alien and Sedition Acts. Some parts of these laws are still in force with Donald Trump as President of the United States. Predominantly Republican police officers arresting hundreds people in Occupy, DAPL, anti-Kavanaugh, and other protests. Supression of minorities by Republicans like Brian Kemp who fear that the growing number of progressive Democrats is going to hurt them. Important notes This section is a little parody and satire but more facts. It is important to note that all conservatives fear the Bill of Rights above most else. Most have never read it. They are too dumb to know that saying "free speech" will come back to bite them because liberals have it too. The Founding Fathers said we have the right to overthrow the government and that is why we should keep the 1st Amendment to stop the government from stealing our right to have a debate. External links * ;https://www.archives.gov/founding-docs/bill-of-rights-transcript Bill of Rights Transcript] Category:Politics and Government Category:Law Category:US History Category:Things Liberals love Category:Amendments of the Constitution of the United States of America Category:US Politics Category:Things God didn't write